batmanroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Savannah Summers
'History' Savannah's mother, Whitney, one of the original seven, swore she would never marry anyone. But when she met Josh Summers, they fell in love and got married shortly after. Josh was a famous explorer and egyptian architect. They moved around so often but finally settled down in Egypt. Soon after, Savannah Summers was born on July 19, in Cairo, Egypt. Four years later, her mother gave birth to her little sister, Kayla in the Bahamas. Sadly, her mother died not long after and Savannah never knew how. Josh was devastated, and loved his daughters even more because of this. They were all very best friends, and did everything together. Savannah learned hieroglyfics and egyptian customs, as well as learning to play guitar and violin. Kayla preferred surfing and the hawaiian culture. When she was 7, they all moved to Brazil, then Turkey, and Israel. During their travels, Savannah picked up piano, electric guitar, and drums. She always loved music and expressing herself in writing songs. When Savannah turned 14, her father told her his family has an ancestry of magical powers. His was fire, and her mother's was water. He said her sisters and hers would be opposite because of this. Later, Savannah's father finally told her that her mother had died in a nucular explosion. Depressed, Savannah fled from home, and caught a flight back to Cairo, so she could think. Her father and toddler sister found her weeks later, crying behind a dumpster. He told her it wasn't her fault, and her mother would have wanted her to have powers. She still battled with depression, and often broke down crying in her highschool classes. Her father went into a pyramid one day and never returned. Kayla was shipped off to live with her grandparents but Savannah didn't go with them. With nothing to do, Savannah relied on music as her only comfort. She wrote more songs than ever, and earned a fortune performing on the streets. Her personality never changed, she was always easy going and bubbly. At first, she was scared to use her powers, but she decided to try it out one day. She set her tent home on fire and ran away. Savannah traveled like she once did with her dad. She played with her acoustic guitar on the busy streets and eventually made her way across Africa, Japan, and Canada. Still wondering what she's supposed to do with her life and how her sister is, Savannah learned of a town on Venus, called Pinkrose Town , dedicated to seven people, one of them her mother. She caught a ride there and eventually settled down with her father's money and life insurance. Her grandparents both died, forcing Kayla to come live with Savannah. They are currently living in a small apartment, where Savannah works part time at a small diner, part time at a small music club as an opening act. 'Appearance' Savannah has bleach blonde hair, like her father, and cool blue eyes, like her mother. Her eyes grow red and fiery when she gets mad. Her blonde hair turns into smokey flames when she uses her powers. Savannah is always seen with her silver headphones or acoustic guitar. She loves to wear big scarves, baggy shirts, and dark jeans. Her style is very retro and sweet. She always wears her hair down, with a fedora hat or flower hair clip in it. She wears makeup, but likes to keep her look as natural as possible. She loves pastel colors and comfortable shoes. 'Personality' Savannah is bubbly and sweet, and loves to make new friends. Music is her life, so she is very serious about it. She loves singing in the streets, acting silly, and dancing around when everyone's quiet. She is very loud and confident, not caring about what other people think. Family and her past are touchy subjects, and she often never talks about them. She loves to play with her violin, baby grand piano, electric guitar, acoustic guitar, and drums, even if she often burns them. She loves rollarcoasters and cotton candy, she wants to be herserlf and no one else. Overall, Savannah is fun, uplifting, loves to hang loose, and have fun! 'Powers/Abilities' Fire Manipulation - Savannah has very strong fire powers. She can create fire out of thin air, but it more powerful when it is from a source. She can make images from the fire, such as videos and pictures, but mostly paintings. She can set her hair and herself on fire without her burning. She is ammune to fire. She can create fire balls. 'Weakness' Savannah gets really scared around water, as it burns her out easily If water is splashed on her, she will pass out and her powers will remain weak as long as she is wet. 'Possessions' ' flame-guitar-f.jpg|Her guitar on fire Adele-21.jpg|One of her favorite Albums celebrities-one-republic-257450.jpg|One of her favorite bands fire-intro-pic.jpg|One of her "experiments" lglp0597+abbey-road-album-cover-the-beatles-poster.jpg|Best album ever! ' 'Relationships' 'Trivia' Her mother, Whitney, was one of the seven Her father's cause of death is unknown. She plays four instruments (not including electric guitar) She has a younger sister, Kayla, who is 12, and lives with her in Pinkrose Town. Her sister's powers are water, while hers are fire, indicating that she got her father's powers while Kayla got her mothers. She is 16 years old. She is a member of the Lightseid Alliance. Category:New Wolf Pack Category:Lightseid Category:Character